Crazy Love?
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: When Soul and Maka ask help from thier friends to ask each other out who knew it will end up. To make things worse Maka aslo has a crush on another meister.Will soul and maka stay as friend? Lover? enemy? SoulxMaka StarxKid one side Makax?
1. help 1

"Oi Kid how are we going to help Soul?" ask his boyfriend feeling really bored as he put his arms behind the back of his head.

The other boy shrug ""Don't know. See we got to make Maka realizes the feeling Soul has for her but knowing Maka she might take it the another way."

"What are you two talking about?" ask Tsubaki tilting her head.

"Guy talk." Replied Black Star grinning.

"Oh ok." She said.

"No we need help on how to get Soul with Maka. See Soul want help from us so he could make Maka realize that he loves her a lot." Explain Kid "but we don't know how."

"Well last time we help out on someone to get this other person didn't turn out really good." Said the demon weapon.

"True but that was mostly Liz fault." Remind the shinigami.

"What do you mean Liz fault?" ask Black Star.

"Not for you to know."

"Yes I do need to know."

"NO you don't."

"Yes I do"

Both start arguing making the other girl sigh. She kept looking at them and sweat drop when Black Star tackle Kid on the floor and start to fight more violate.

"What are they fighting now?" ask A white head weapon.

"Nothing just something stupid." Replied the purple eyed girl "You really ask does two for help?"

"NO just some advice really." correct Soul.

"Just tell me!" said Black Star.

"No!"

"Tell him about what?" ask the white head confused.

"Nothing just that Liz, me, were trying to help Kid get Black Star." Explain Tsubaki "but turns out he didn't need that much help. Nor Black Star."

"Ow you ass! Look what you did to my shirt!" snarl Kid.

"Oh…do you think it will be easy?" ask Soul.

Tsubaki shook her head "No if it wasn't easy for does two then it wont be easy for you neither."

They look at the couple and sweatdrop when they see Black Star kissing Kid who was pushing him off him but fail getting to into the kiss. Once Black Star let go of him he went to the other two.

"hahahaha I always win my fight." He stated.

"Hm how was that winning a fight?" ask the white haired.

"Easy, if your arguing and you're the one losing the only way to win is kiss the girl to clam them down." Saying that Kid gave Black Star a kick on the face.

"AM NOT THE GIRL!"

"Hm… so don't you two have any idea what to do with my problem?" ask the red eyed.

"hm not really." replied the shinigami dusting himself off.

"Why not putting Maka drunk?" suggest Black Star.

"What?" exclaim all three teens.

"well it work for us didn't it?"

"Wait you made Kid drunk?" ask Soul in disbelief.

"Hell yea, does were good times."

"Wait weren't you drunk too?" ask Kid.

"No I was sort of sober since it takes more beer to get a god like me drunk." Said the star.  
"liar!"

"Am not! Beside I thought you look cute." Reported Black Star evilly making the other boy turn red.

"ok… I don't think that will work and I'll be risking a Maka chop." Stated Soul "Why not something simpler."

"We could make Maka say what she really feels about you and maybe we can have an idea where to start." Suggest Tsubaki.

"You mean the time we got Black Star to convince in the chat?" ask Kid. The girl nodded her head.

"Wait, you were there when I wrote that stuff down?" exclaim Black Star in disbelief.

"Yeah pretty much." Replied his boyfriend.

"So then you knew it from the start too?" ask the assassin to his best friend. "You guys are going to play a big prank on the great me?"

"What.. I didn't know...only you just wrote something weird and thought it was a sick joke." Soul defend himself "I didn't know nothing."

"Well I need to see if it was true or not." said Kid sheepishly.

Black Star went to a near by wall and start hitting his head. He want to die seeing he was made a fool. While Tsubaki try to console him Soul turn to Kid wondering how it worked.

"Look we'll go back to my place and go online into a chat room. But it'll have to be in a different place. Tsubaki will ask Maka everything that you need to know without feeling suspicious. Then we'll know if she loves you or not then ask her what she wish you'll do to her as in asking her out and stuff." Explain Kid.

"That's sort of uncool. Well it work out?"

"I don't know." Said Kid in a sarcasm tone.

"Ok ok but what will happen if she find out?" ask the scythe.

"Yes wont so stop worrying." Reassure his best friend.

"Let's do it tomorrow." Suggest Tsubaki.

Next day

Soul went to his best friend apartment since his friends were staying there. Once he got there he saw Tsubaki with her computer on the table. He sat next to her. The white weapon look around noticing that the two meister weren't there.

"Hey where's Black Star and Kid?" he ask.

"Hm Kid's in the bathroom and I think Black Star is sleeping." Replied the girl still looking at the screen typing something.

"Oi did I miss anything?" ask Kid coming out of a room rubbing his eyes.

"Nope not yet." Said the only girl there.

"Hey isn't Black star coming?" ask the white head boy.

"he sleeping."

"Hyhaaaa that's what you all think!" shout the blue head meister coming out of no where. Soul scream and so how jump on top of Kid. The shinigami being surprise when soul jump on him he lost his balance and both boys fell down.

"Where the hell did you came from?" ask Soul look angry at him.

"Have you forgotten am an assassin?"

"Hey guys if you guys are interested Maka is online right now." Said Tsubaki knowing this was there only chance.

All three boy crowd around her looking at the screen.


	2. help 2

Maka sigh as she was reading in her favorite book store. When she look to the side to give her eyes some rest she saw a familiar brunette.

"Liz what are you doing?" ask the meister surprise.

"hm Hi Maka…am looking for someone." She replied "but am having no luck. You see I saw this hot looking guy that work here and I thought he would have been here today. I look all over the store and no luck."

The weapon sigh in defeat while Maka chuckle.

"Oh I see." Said Maka "will am sure tomorrow he'll be here."

The other girl shrug. Then she saw one of the book that Maka had next to her.

"So who are you going to ask out?" ask the Thomason.

"I don't know what you mean." Said the book worm looking back at her book.

"Stop acting stupid. One there's a book right next to you on 'how to ask someone out for dummies'" Liz pointed out.

The scythe master stood there quite. There was a awkward silence mostly on Maka part.

"is it Soul?" ask the older girl smiling.

"…"

"Well am I right." Said Liz in a sing along that was like her sister and almost scare Maka.

"Ok it is! Just don't do that again!" shout the girl putting the book on her hand on her head for cover.

Liz grin and then awed. "That's so cute."

"Yeah sure. The only problem is that I don't know if he has any feeling for me." Said the pony tailed girl sadly.

"Maka who do you think your talking to." Said Liz.

"hm…Liz Thomson, older sister of Patti… weapon of Death the Kid…" said Maka.

"Yeah also the expert on dating and relationship!" stated Liz while the other girl look at her with a unbelieving face.

"What?"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah...sure am not that smart on school and stuff at least I try but I happen to know a lot when it comes to love and relationship." Said the oldest Thompson crossing her arms.

"really? Then how come your not into one?" ask Maka.

"Er well I haven't found the right guy. Hey I help Kid although it didn't work out with his ex crush." Mumble Liz looking to the side offend.

"Wonder who that was?" ask Maka trying to think.

"You never guess." Mutter the other girl then add loud to the book girl "Oi Maka how would you like to find out. Of Soul I mean."

"How?"

"Will it's easy we ask in the chat. We find all the answers there." Stated Liz.

"How?" repeated the girl.

"Come to our place tomorrow and bring your laptop too." Said weapon with that said she left.

Maka sat there looking where she just left. She sighs hoping this wasn't going to be a mess up thing to do. She stood up and bought the book she was reading and was thinking what to do next.

Next day.

Maka reach their manor and stop in front of the door. Before she knock she was getting nervous and thinking how many things could go wrong. She glup and knock the door.

When it open it revealed the blonde girl giggling.

"Hallo!"

"hi can I come in?" ask Maka.

"Yup!" giggle the girl and skip inside the house.

Maka went inside and stood there. She wonder if the other meister was around and was getting nervous about Liz plan.

"Hi Maka." Greeted the other sister.

"Liz can you explain me again?" ask Maka still confused. They were on the living room as she put got her own laptop.

"Well this is what we did with Kid to try to find out if his ex crush like him. So we're going online and we're going to see if Soul love you or not." explain Liz "See your going in there and act all normal, then I'll also be there and talk to him."

"Isn't that sort of…er…cheating?" ask Maka confused.

"There's no cheating when it comes to love right Patti?" said Liz.

"Right big sis."  
"Ok fine…Hey where is Kid?" ask The girl seeing how strange it was not seeing the shinigami boy.

"He stay over to Tsubaki and Black Star house." Said the older girl.

"really why?" ask Maka.

The other girl shrug " I have no idea, he said it had something of Black Star getting some girl or something like that."

"Wow wonder who that is?" the meister ask in wonder. All three girls start to think about who the one for Black Star.

"Oh well." All three said.

Liz turn her and Maka's laptop and she grin "Let's being shall we?"


	3. Chatting room surpise

"Ok Soul do you happen to have your laptop here?" ask Tsubaki to the other weapon. The said boy stood quite since he didn't thought of taking it with him. The girl sigh and look at her meister.

"Here Soul use mine." Said Black Star and gave it to him.

"Thanks but why do I need one?" he ask.

"Well we don't want to be too suspicious right? So you'll be on for a while then once we talk you log off." Explain the ninja weapon.

Soul nodded and start to log in.

*chat names*

Liz- Shoppingqueen

Maka- Kama_master

Soul- cooldude79

Tsubaki- Japan-girl

_Cooldude79_- wow maka it's weird that your online.

_Kama_master_- shut up Soul. Cant I go on if I feel like it.

_Japan-girl_- hey guys don't start to fight now.

_Kama-master_- yea your right.

_Shoppingqueen_- ok with that settle…Soul can you go to private chat with me I got to ask you something.

_Cooldude79_- sure…

Maka stop typing and look at Liz with a questioning look..

"What?"

"Well won't that be suspicious?" ask Maka tilting her head.

"No, hey I think Tsubaki want to talk to you." Said Liz pointing at her screen, making the bookworm look at it.

_Japan-girl_- Hey Maka I got to ask you something…thought is something little bit personal.

_Kama_master_- sure….

_Shoppingqueen_- So can you tell me who you like…or have a crush on?

_Cooldude_- hm nah…to over rated for you…

_Kama_master_-….

_Japan-girl_- it's ok I thought so….you didn't want to share with your best friend….

Kid was looking at both of the screen of his friends. He was suspecting something was up. Then it hit him, he look at Black Star.

"Oi Black Star where's you phone?" ask Kid.

"There's one in the kitchen why?"

Without replaying the shinigami head to the kitchen, and got the telephone. The raven head then start to dail his phone number.

"Kid what'cha doing?" ask the ninja.

"Hey Patti is Liz there?" ask Kid.

Patti went to the living room with the phone and gave it to her big sister.

"It's Kid!" she said in a sing along.

Liz rose a brow and answer it.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if there's anyone in the house apart from you two?" ask the raven head meister.

"Yeah there's only Maka…we're doing some girls stuff. Why you ask?" ask Liz had a feeling something was going on..

"Oh no I had a feeling…just to warn you that I don't want nothing in my house asymmetrical." warned Kid.

"Oh ok… Hey how's the searching going for Black Star?" ask Liz.

"So far bad…" said Kid in defeat "ok I'll be seeing you later.

"What's wrong?" ask the blue head meister.

"You'll see."

Kid went back to the room follow by the assassin.

"Hey guys we got a problem." Announce Kid getting both attentions.

"What?"

"I found out that Maka is in my house."

"So what's the problem?" ask Soul not getting it.

"Tsubaki who is the other person that knows this…better yet invent this?" ask Kid.

Tsubaki didn't get it. She starts to think and then finally got it.

"Oh my god! She's with Liz!" exclaim the only girl.

"Yeah so?" ask Black Star still not getting it.

"I agree with Black Star, what's so bad if Maka is with Liz?" ask the white head boy.

"Cause she's the one that knows this stuff. Hopefully she won't know that Tsubaki is here." Explain the yellow eyed boy frowning.

"oh" the other two boys said.

"Wait if Liz is the master mind, what I should write to her?" ask the scythe nervures.

Kid didn't thought of that. He sigh "For one you can't log off now. We just got to play with them for a little while, or until Maka confesses."

The other boy nodded. Black Star went behind Kid and put his arms around his waist.

"That's very smart of you." Whisper Black Star and kiss him making a certain sytce feel uneasy.

"Er you guys know I have no problem with you two being together and all…but can you please not kiss in front of me…it's still sort of weird." Said Soul sort of awkwardly

Kid blush a little and nodded while Black Star smirk.

"Who was that?" ask Maka.

"It was Kid he want to check if the house was still in tact." Replied Liz.

"ok, then." Said the pony tail girl. She felt had a feeling something was up. For some reason that call was something more, and both girls knew it.

_Shoppingqueen_- come Soul, who do you like?

_Cooldue76_- well…it's a secret.

_Shoppingqueen-_ I can so keep a secret.

_Cooldude76_—why should I trust you

_Shoppingqueen_- well it's easy, I help Kid with his love life.

_Cooldude76_- did it work?

_Shoppingqueen_-no he said he stop loving his crush… it's complicated XP

_Cooldude76_- fine brb.

_Japan-girl_- come Maka, you know you can tell me anything.

_Kama_master_- … ok fine…

_Japan-girl_- ;)

_Kama_master_- look only Liz knows this but I love Soul…

_Japan-girl_- no surprise there lol

_Kama-master_- but the other thing is I also love someone else

_Japan-girl_- OoO

"Oh my god, Soul look at this!" exclaim Tsubaki with her eyes wide. All three boys look at the screen.

"WHAT?" they all yelled mostly the white head.

Soul twitches at the screen and bang his head on the table.

"That's so uncool!" he mutters.

"Ask her if it's another weapon." Said Kid.

Tsubaki nodded.

_Japan-girl-_ is it someone we know? Is it another weopan?

_Kama_master_- Yes….and no….it's a really good looking meister.

_Japan-girl_- Crona?

_Kama_master_- no she/he is more like a little brother/sister

_Japan-girl_- then who?

_Kama_master_- his name was with the letter D or was it K… no I think it was

_Kama_master log off_

Everyone from both house stood watching the screen in shock. Where Soul was they were trying to figure out who it was. Then where Maka was she was frustrated cause her laptop died on her plus she forgot the charge at home.

They all stood there in silence.

"Who the hell is D or K?" ask Black Star breaking the silence.

"hm Black Star I think she didn't finish her sentence. It's the being letter of someone's name" Said Tsubaki.

"Then who in the school started with the letter D? or K?" ask the ninja stupidly.

"Hm I don't know maybe your damn boyfriend!" snarl Soul glaring at Kid.

"Whoa!" the boy said surprise "You do know there's other people with the letter D or K."

"Really name me one person?"

"Kilik."

"hm" pout Soul and then start to anime cry and pulling his hair "Why couldn't she make up her damn mind!"

The others shrug.

"Well now we know you got to fight to win her heart…. How knows she might actually love you more then that other dude.." suggest Tsubaki.

"Why not lied? Isn't she with Liz?" ask the blue head mister.

"Oh mind god that's a good idea!" shout Soul and went back to his laptop.

_Cooldue76_- Liz u still there?

_Shoppingqueen_- yeah u finally going to say it?

_Cooldude76_- yes in one condition

_Shoppingqueen_- hm

_Cooldude76_- you don't tell anyone especially to Maka

_Shoppingqueen_- u got my word.

_Cooldude76_- cool, I really love Maka but also like this other girl and I can't decide which one to deicide!

_Cooldude76 logged off_

"What? His lying am sure of it!" exclaim Maka.

Liz shrugs but was thinking of something else.

"I mean…I was telling the truth….i know I didn't said it to you but now I did….his lying am sure of it." Said Maka now talking to herself.

The oldest Thompson sigh and slap the other girl. "Maka get a hold of yourself! Don't let this get you down! We'll figure it out, got it!"

Maka sniff having a little bit of tears in her eyes and nodded "yes mama."

"Good." Replied the older brunette, "now we have to figure out if his lying or not.


	4. The Little Bet!

Liz was sitting patiently on the sofa waiting for someone to come. She knew something was up with the chat room. She was dumb for some thing but not when it comes with love.

"BLACK STAR PUT ME DOWN!" shout Kid as they came in follow by Tsubaki. Black Star had Kid on his back.

"Why…you know you like it." Said the blue head assassin.

Kid rolled his eyes and then saw Liz. He tired to get down but the other didn't want to.

"Kid is there something your not telling me?" ask his weapon.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Kid acting stupid.

"Haha I mean were you in Tsubaki house with Soul?"

Kid grin "how should I know?"

"Stop acting stupid. I know that Soul went to you and that idiot for advice." Said Liz pointing towards Black Star.

"hey am not an Idiot!"

"So?"

"Well I know you and Tsubaki had been in the chat helping Soul making Maka say her feeling and me making Soul make his feeling." Reported the girl crossing her arms angrily.

"Yay but your plans fails hehehe" giggle Patti coming out of no where.

"So did yours." Stated Black Star.

"But it didn't." said Liz.

They all stood there in a awkward silence.

"You know, Tsubaki should be with us." Said Liz making Kid Frown at her.

"Why?"

"Will you have three while am the only one helping Maka."

"You have Patti!"

"You have that dobe!"

"SO Black Star doesn't count. Beside Soul also needs some type of girls advice." Spat Kid.

"And you don't think Patti is that smart when it comes to dating and romance? She also horrible." Hissed Liz.

Tsubaki was watching the meister and weapon fight not knowing what to do. On the other hand on her corner of her eyes she saw the youngest Thompson and her meister talking quietly with each other.

"Am better at this stuff!"

"No your not!

"Why don't you two make a bet?" suggest Tsubaki getting tired of their arguing. Both fighting teens blink at her.

"That's not a bad idea." Said Liz thinking about it putting a figure on her chin.

"….Ok then." Agreed Kid and ask "so how it going to be?"

Liz thought about and then grinned "If we make Soul confess first we win but if you make Maka confess then you win."

That got all of them confused.

"Can you please explain?" ask the shinigami.

"Well think about it. The whole point of the chat was to know about their true feeling. Then if we happen to get Soul to ask Maka out on a date it means we're better at this lover thing then you thr-two. But if it happens the other way around then we're the ones that sucks. Get the picture?" explain Liz.

The raven head boy stood there in disbelief. When did the oldest Thompsons suddenly became smart. He knew she wasn't that bright on stuff but this she seems a genuine.

"By the way am a expert at this kind of stuff." Stated the oldest girl looking at her nails.

"We heard you like the few hundred times. Don't worry you'll lose this time." Said her meister.

"Oh so you agree chibi Shinigami?"

Kid scowl but nodded "Yes but let's make it interesting. If you happen to lose you can't go shopping until I say so that also means coloring in Patti part, you'll do the chore, and have to do something really embarrassing in front of the class."

The girl grin "Ok, then you guys have to do the chores here, then put everything in this house asymmetrical also when Kid goes out he also has to wear asymmetrical cloths, and will do something super embarrassing in front of the class."

The yellow eyed boy twitch his eyes "Wha?"

"Hey if I can't shop and my little sis cant color then you have cant have things asymmetrical." Reported Liz putting her hands on her hips.

Kid sigh angrily but nodded "Your on."

Both teen shook hands. Tsubaki sigh knowing it will be troublesome getting Maka to confess first.

"By the way you got to stay with them." Stated Liz.

"Why?"

"Cause we're enemy and you need to plan with Tsubaki at least." Remind Liz.

"Ok, but when we're in mission we're still a team." Said Kid making the sisters nodded their heads.

So Kid packed some of his stuff to survive, while Liz and Patti start to plan on what to do.


	5. Round 1 poitions

"Dude this morning felt awkward." Said Soul telling his friends what happen. When he was at the apartment him and Maka felt weird around each other for the first time sense his scar.

"I guess that's normal seeing that you already know that she likes you and someone else." Remind Kid. Soul scowl remembering that Maka had someone else too.

"Thanks for the little reminder." Snapped the scythe.

"No need to be angry. Unless you don't want our help anymore?"

Soul sigh "Ok sorry."

One thing he knew was that he couldn't do this alone, at least with the going out and confessing his feeling part. SO right now he need them.

"Do you guys got any idea what to do?" ask the white head.

"Hm why don't you play her a song or sing her something?" suggest Tsubaki. Soul shook his head.

"No way."

"Got cold feet?" ask Black Star beside him making the other jump in surprise.

"N-no it's that…don't you have another idea?" ask the red eyed teen.

"Not right now." Admit Kid.

"we could always get her drunk?" said Black Star earning a few looks.

"She's not Kid. She might kill me once she's sober again." Soul said. Though he won't say it he was afraid if she did get drunk will she act as if she had the black blood in her? That's one risk he wasn't ready to take. They kept brain storming to see if any idea came up.

"hm you lied to her of you liking someone else right?" ask Kid.

"Yeah why?" ask the white head boy.

"Well why don't we get a girl to act as your "lover" or something like that." Suggest the shinigami.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Agree Tsubaki.

"It's as to be someone Maka doesn't really know." Add the raven head.

"There's the problem Maka knows almost everybody or seen everyone in this city." Said Soul and see Black Star he add "no I won't get her drunk."

"hm…What if I told you there was a way." Tsubaki said getting all three boys attention.

"go on."

"You won't like it but it's just enough to get her jealous right?"

The three boys nodded their heads.

"Will you won't like unless your willing to do anything." Warn the raven head.

"Right now am willing to do anything expect get her drunk and play music for her." The weapon said

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Thing is that these two most agree to it too." Said Tsubaki.

"I'll agree once you tell us what it is?" ask Kid crossing his arms.

Tsubaki nodded her "Come I'll tell you at our apartment. That's where I got the stuff."

The boys nodded but were confused. Knowing there was no turning back they follow her.

"This is so uncool." Soul said sitting on the sofa next to Kid. Both look were twitching at the sight in front of them.

"Hey you three agree." Remind Tsubaki.

"Yeah but I didn't expect to be me… I thought you were talking about Soul or Kid." Whined a female Black Star. He had the same structure has Tsubaki a little bit more muscle then her. His breast was sort of large not as large as Bair but little bit big like Patti or Tsubaki, and his hair turn more feminine.

"Of course it couldn't be Soul since he's the one who's going out with the chick. It can't be Kid neither sense he go's the white stripes on his hair and his shinigami body won't allow it to be color on." Reported Tsubaki and add "You don't look that bad. Actually you look sort of cute."

Black Star pouts and across his arms, while the other two boys start to laugh.

"What's so funny?" ask the star angrily.

"For one you look so much better as a girl and two you look funny too." Soul said laughing.

Kid stop and smile at him "Am finally the guy in the relationship."

"Shut up!" snapped the star glaring at them as they continue laughing.

"Ah man he finally sounds feminine." the scythe stated.

"Black Star, if you want to surpass god you got to take one for the team. Look it will be just for today." Reassure Tsubaki.

"Fine but you all owe me one." grumble the assassin.

"Aw don't be like that." Said his boyfriend smirking going up to him.

"hey Tsubaki where did you get that potion?" ask Soul.

"hm...some prank shop. The guy gave it for me for free saying who ever piss you off, you give them this to drink. Plus it came free with this thing I bought." Said Tsubaki.

"Wait you went to a prank shop?" ask the scythe impress.

"Yeah to get a Christmas and birthday gift to this guy..er…girl?" said Tsubaki pointing at her meister.

"Hey what are we going to do with my star?" ask the assassin.

"hm you can wear a long sleeve shirt or i can cover it up with make up." Suggest his weapon.

"Aw my little girl is going to leave me?" tease Kid hugging the star. The tan once boy bit him in the neck hard.

"Ow what was that for?" ask the shinigami.

"For calling me a girl!"

"You're a damn girl right now!"

"So? Tomorrow I'll be a guy again!"

While the couple was fighting Tsubaki and Soul tired to come up with a plan.

"Hm… Why not in her favorite place to be?" ask Tsubaki.

"Damn it I don't want to be uke now!" said Black Star.

"I don't want her to have mad memory there… Can't it be in school?" suggest Soul.

"hehehe come on you always have to be seme now it's my turn to be it." Kid stated poking the girl.

"no since black star isn't a meister there… well the girl him anyways."

"Damn you! Am the god your suppose to be my goddesses when I surpass gods." Whine Black Star ruffling his hair.

"Oh I see… Could it be in the park?"

"You got it wrong Blackie, am the god here…your now my little goddesses."

"I think that's a good idea, what about Death café?" ask Tsubaki.

"Am not little am a big girl I mean man."

"Nah to many people."

"Sure you are. A every cute one!" Said Kid slapping his hand on the other meister butt. Black Star yelp and punch him. Both start to fight.

"..ok…oh what about the entrance of the school? That way he won't be a meister nor a student there." suggest Soul to the other weapon.

"I think that's a good idea…only that there wasn't any today maybe tomorrow?" ask Tsubaki.

Soul nodded "yeah…but at what time?"

The other weapon thought for a moment then got it "What about after school, then that way it looks like she was waiting for you."

Soul nodded agreeing "Not bad…what do you gu.."

The scythe stopped and starts to twitch as he saw Kid on top of Black Star making out. The white head look the other way before his nose starts to bleed. He knew his best friend was a guy but he was sure hot, at least it seems like it when he was kissing the other meister.

"Wait we need a name for Black Star." Tsubaki said interrupting the other two.

Kid stops kissing the other and sat up, with Black Star coping him.

"What about his name?" ask the shinigami.

"Wait I thought you said it was only for today!" shout the tanned girl.

"Yeah but since you were busy with Kid, we decide to do it tomorrow." His weapon said sternly making the star pout.

Next day

"Where's Black Star?" ask Liz.

"His sick." Tsubaki replied casually.

"Really?" exclaim Maka who was next to her. That was a first; never in the whole year was Black Star sick only skipping.

"I know it surprise me to." The weapon said.

"Surprise you what?" ask Kid coming up to them.

"Where the hell where you?" demanded Liz.

"…Bathroom." The boy lied.

"Sure."

"Soul are you ok, your quite today." Maka said.

"oh yeah…sort of nervous."

"Why?"

"you'll see later."

Maka tilts her head in confusion. She then just sigh and waits patiently.

"Kid where were you really?" ask Soul in his ear.

"hm…with you know who." Kid simply replied smirking to himself.

"Am guessing your enjoying yourself?"

The boy nodded "I'll never get the chances again."

"Well I hope you won't get jealous."

"Don't worry I won't."

"What are you two whispering about?" ask Patti.

"nothing guy stuff." Soul replied rather quickly.

While they were sitting around Liz nudge Maka with her elbow.

"What?" she whispers.

"Are you going to do a move?" ask the brunette.

"What do you mean?" ask Maka making the older girl sigh.

"I thought you were going to give a letter to your other lover." Whispers Liz.

"oh yeah but not right now." Maka replied.

"Fine, but why can't you tell me who it is?" ask the weapon.

"It'll be sort of awkward." the bookworm simply replied.

Liz rose a brow but didn't push it any farther. Maka sigh happy that Liz let it go for now. Anyways she wants it to be a surprise also she couldn't throw the letter because the other one was near Soul. So if she does throw it the other person might think is for her partner.

Once the bell rings and everyone exit the building. Maka saw that Soul was going out without her. She wave at Liz and Patti to follow her seeing something was up with Soul.

He went outside and waits around. Maka and the Thompsons sister were a few meters behind watching him. Then there mouth fell wide open when they saw a blue head girl going up to Soul. She was wearing a light blue blouse with a short skirt sort of like Maka's but better colors. Some guys look at her smirking.

"No wonder Soul likes her. Look at her she isn't like you at all!" Exclaim Liz. Maka had a mixture of hurt and anger in herself. How could Soul like something like that! She now was curious how could she lover her, a bookworm, dull looking to also love someone that look bitchy and a slut. Then again she also wears a skirt. She then popped a nerve when Soul wrap around his arms around her waist.

"Should we go and ruin their moment?" ask Liz. The pigtailed girl nodded.

They walk over to Soul who just kiss the other girl on the cheeks. Maka felt her blood boiled seeing that.

"So Soul care to tell us who is your friend?" ask Liz.

"She has big booies." Giggle Patti making the blue head girl blush.

"Patti that was rude!" scolds her older sister.

"Sowy."

"I-it's ok." Said the girl.

"This is Blue." Introduce Soul.

"Yeah and am Ma.."

"Maka, Liz, and am guessing she's Patti right?" ask the girl. They nodded their head in shock.

"How did you know?" ask the cream color girl.

"Cause…Souly here told me everything about you guys." Replied Blue then she yelp when Soul spank her butt.

"What the hell Soul!" mutter Black Star.

"Don't give me nicknames." He whispers angrily.

They were given questioning looks from the other two girls while Patti starts to laugh.

"That was so uncool Soul." Kid stated beside Maka. All of them jump wondering when he got their.

"What was?" ask the scythe innocently.

"You know what. It was sort of improper to do that in public including in front other girls." Kid said giving a dangerous look at the weapon.

"Yeah Soul that was so unlike you." Agree Maka blushing. Soul look at her wondering why she was blushing. He was sure it wasn't for what he just did just now.

"Hey Soul are you two even going out?" ask Liz crossing her arms. She sense something was up.

"Er…hm…Just last week why?" ask Soul.

"Oh I just want to see you two kiss." the girl said looking at her nails.

"WHAT?" they all shouted expect Patti who just laugh.

Liz went over to the cream head girl ear and whisper "Trust me on this. I know what am doing."  
Maka look at her with doubt but nodded anyways.

"Well why don't you kiss her already." the Oldest Thomson said.

"It might offend Maka?' the scythe said but it came out more like a question.

"No it won't Soul…just kiss her already." Encourage Maka.

Soul gulps and kiss the once guy on the cheeks. Black Star felt his face turning red while Kid glare at the white head.

"There happy?"

"Nope we want you to kiss her on the lips not on the cheeks." the oldest girl stated there.

Soul started to twitch his eyes but nodded. Black Star started to tremble all over not likening how this was going. No one said them kissing, the only guy he'll only kiss was Kid and Kid only. He then froze when Soul was super close at his face.

_'This is so uncool' _Soul thought.

_'that should be me damn it! Damn that girl to hell!'_ thought Maka when she saw that her scythe was close to kissing the other girl. Hell she want to grab the girl by the hair and pull her away from her guy.

Black Star decides to go with the act, so both him and Soul kiss each other but didn't went any farther. They stood there for a couple of seconds until they heard everyone gasp. Soul opens his eyes and saw why they were gasping. Turns out that the potion ran of time and now the blue head was back to his rightful gender.

Black Star turns red once he realizes he was a back to a guy. He broke some of the shirt he had on and the skirt rip off falling to the floor. He cruse to himself for not wearing his boxer sense he was wearing one of Tsubaki patties which was pink and had stars on them.

The other girls look at them with wide eyes and there mouth wide open. Maka and Liz also turn red seeing Black Star underwear. Patti at the other hand start to laugh like she never did before.

Kid hasn't notice that his nose start to bleed as he stare at his boyfriend. He shook his head trying to clear his head from dirty thoughts that were coming out of nowhere and took his black jacket and toss it to the almost naked boy.

Black Star got it and put it around his waist. He tried to close the jacket but was failing and with pleading eyes at Kid so he could help out. The said boy tried to help seeing it was hard but in the end they made it close up just a little.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that." Stated Liz once she was recover from shock.

"Soul…did you knew that was Black Star?" ask Maka with a dark tone.

The said weapon stood there trying to come up with something quickly. He wasn't ready to tell the truth.

"No, why the hell do I want to kiss my best friend?" exclaim Soul "Kid said he was going to show me some girl who was free and I agree to. I sure in hell didn't thought it was this idiot."

Maka glare at Kid who glares at Soul who stood there acting all cool.

"Kid why the hell did you turn Black Star to a girl?" demand the bookworm.

"hm well… I thought it will be funny…and will Soul look sad and…. Stein is calling for you!" Kid said pointing behind her.

The girl look behind her and saw no one there. When she turns around to yell at the boy he was now running away with grabbing a blue head assassin with him.

* * *

**i thought i put this chapter up already...oh well...**

**reviews?**


	6. Round 2 firting fail

Maka lied on the bed thinking what happen a few days ago. How could Soul kiss his best friend? She hopes he won't go and like him, that will be...weird.

She heard a knock on the door and went to open it.

The Thompsons sister stood there smiling while holding on Tsubaki who was tied up. Maka was surprise to see her best friend like that. Also was wondering why she was tied up.

"Why got the key to the other team. Bwhahahha." Patti said evilly.

"Guys I wasn't going to run away anyway." Tsubaki said.

"We know but it was just in case." the oldest girl said.

"What's going on?" ask Maka confused.

"Well you see, you know we're helping you get to Soul and he say all his confession to you right? Then we thought why not get Tsubaki who knows what going on with him sense she, and Kid are the one helping him out." Explain Liz.

"So we thought she might tell us what's going on. At least with the Soul and Black Star incident."

"Oh I see." The bookworm said getting it now. "Smart move."

"So what do you guys want to know?" ask the ninja weapon.

"Well for one can you explain to us what the hell that was with soul and Black Star. Also is there anything we should be careful for." Demand Maka to her best friend.

"Also your future plans!" Liz add.

"Oh oh is Black Star gay?" ask Patti making everyone look at her.

Tsubaki blink at Patti and shook her head "er no, he's bisexual, or so he says. The Soul and Black Star incident was sort of a plan to get Maka jealous. The kissing part wasn't plan. We just want to make her envy so she could spill the beans. I don't think we have any other plan right now."

"oh righty then." all three girls said.

"Ok so far they were making Maka jealous. So why don't we make him have some of his medicine" Stated Liz.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the other person you like Maka?" ask Tsubaki. That got the older Thompsons attention.

"Yeah Maka you haven't told me neither." She said.

"Well...hm it's a surprise. Hehehe" she said laughing nervously.

"fine we'll let it be for now." Said the older brunette.

"So any ideas?"

"Can't Blair make you people have some pointers? You know confessing one." Suggest Tsubaki.

"Oh my god that's a great idea." the oldest demon pistol agree.

"Yeah, but can we let that for emergency. I don't want to deal with potion and magic right now….Look what happen yesterday." Stated Maka.

"Your right." Liz agrees once again.

"oh oh why don't you get him high?" suggest Patti making the other girl look at her strangely. Tsubaki look at her knowing she had this same suggestion before expect it was with beer but no drugs.

"Eh no…I don't want him to become additive. Plus that's bad for you." Maka stated.

"oh ok." The blonde girl said sadly.

"I got it!" said Liz out loud.

"What?" ask the pig tail girl.

"Why don't you start to flirt with other guys?" suggest Liz.

"What?" exclaim Maka horrified.

"Yeah, like you start flirting with "cooler" "cute" "hotter" guys to make Soul envy." Explain the oldest girl there.

"That's not a bad idea." Agreed Tsubaki.

Maka sigh and nodded "How bad can it be."

Monday

Turn out it can be a bit bad then she thought it will be. She walk into the school wearing a shorter skirt and a shirt that was only tied by her neck by a spaghetti strap and was showing some of her stomach.

_'aw god this isn't what I want it!_' she thought not liking how she was dress. Liz said it was to help out with her flirting. She mumble knowing she had no idea how to flirt. True Liz and Patti help her out, also gave her a earring that was sort of like a walkie talkie. She took a deep breathe when she stop in front of her classroom. She hope she was late but yet not so late.

As she open the door everyone stare at her and gasp in surprise, seeing the once bookworm dress weird also come in late to class. She went inside nervously.

"Yo, it's me Liz. Don't worry Stein went out for a meeting or something like that. Now it's your time to shine!"" the older girl said into the little earring. Maka nodded.

As she was about to talk to some random guy someone interpreted her.

"Maka how dare you steal my stage!" shout a blue head meister appearing right in front of her. Maka jump in surprise seeing him there all of the sudden.

She was going to say a remark but Liz told her something "now it's your chance!."

The pigtailed girl took a deep breath to clam the nerves then answer "Am sorry Star, I just want to get some attention."

The assassin snorts "Right,"

Maka went closer to him and grips his shirts as she looks at him. "Please forgive me Star. If it makes you any better I think this whole seeking attention looks more sexy when you do it."

Black Star turn red in the face "Whoa, Maka are you ok?"

"Of course am just saying the truth. With your sexy looking body it fits you. I also think you already surpass gods with your sexyness!" she whisper making the boy turn redder from the face. Maka want to die right now sense she knew she didn't know what the hell she was saying.

"hm…yeah you're right!" he shouted putting a fist in the air.

"yeah, now go out and tell the world!" she encourage him then slaps his butt.

He yelp in surprise but cover it up with a grin "Wow Maka, I did think you'll have the awesomeness to do that."

"What your cute butt told me to do it." She said.

"Really?" he ask looking behind his back, making the girl sweat drop.

Soul start to glare at Black Star who was with his girl. How could he? Then again it was Maka who start to talk to him. Wait is Maka flirting with him?" he thought then laugh at the failure attempts from her. As he continue to watch his mouth fell open when his meister slap his best friend butt. He looks where Kid was and saw him twitching his eyes but was barely noticeable.

He then want to puke when Maka whisper something into the assassin ears making him turn super red and made him dash out of the door.

Soul made a face wondering what it was.

Maka blink where Black Star went running. She want to kill Liz for making say those dirty things. She want to slap her face sense it wasn't like her to say those things. Oh god what has this world gone to' she thought. She felt two souls annoyed and angry. She look around to see who it was. One was from Soul and the other from her secret lover.

Maka then sigh in relief as Stein roll inside the room, sense she didn't want to continue flirting nor saying stupid nasty things from Liz.

Maka want the day to end already. Sure she was winning against her battle for Soul to get envy and admit his feeling to her but she felt as she want to die. She couldn't deal with the whole flirting and making other guys look at her. In gym to her was insane. She had to do what Liz told her. She start to bend and do strange stuff around other meister and weapon to get them to look at her. Also when Black Star had a black eye, Liz ordered her to go up to him and coo him which she did not enjoy. Then in lunch it wasn't pretty, her water somehow and conveniently fell all over her. Then as she got up she trip over her chair so almost everyone could see what she was wearing. Liz told her she did a great job with the lunch incident but to her, she felt like such a slut and a idiot. Not only that but she felt her other lover soul angry at her. She had a tiny hope it was envy seeing all the guys looking at her.

Lucky she had a free period and went to her locker that was beside Soul. Then her eye widen. Soul was grabbing a red face Kid who was in his underwear. Soul was trying to get the boys underwear off but was failing sense Kid was fighting against him. In front of them Black Star was bleeding from his nose and was also red.

Maka cough as she was near them. The two boys that where fighting stop and turn their heads slowly at her with wide eyes.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" she ask.

"Er…you see….Black Star bet me to take Kid's pants off so we could steal it and make him chase us." Soul said stammering.

"These idiot wants to make a fool out of me!" shout Kid angrily.

"So we thought it'll be funny!" Soul said.

"Hm ok…am scare now…Black Star are you ok?" ask Maka now looking at the assassin.

He only blink at her confused "What?"

"You're bleeding from your nose." She said.

"Am not!" he snapped and wipe his nose.

"Ok whatever." She said and move all three boys away. Kid pull his pants up, then left with Soul leaving two meister behind.

"So Maka…about this morning, is it still on?" ask Black Star "Cause a big man like me doesn't go out with just anybody."

She snort "Right, so what about Soul?" she ask.

"What about him?"

"Don't you love him?"

"As my best friend yes!" Black Star said grinning and lead against the locker.

"Sure, so why are you talking with me?" she ask turning around to look at him. She then blush when she notice the blue head was super close to her. She guess he hasn't heard of person space.

"Because you're lucky am standing this close. Am a god so I say you're going out with me to dinner then do those stuff that you said this morning and during gym." The assassin said.

Maka eye widen when she felt Black Star stroke her cheeks.

"Hm…er I have something else to do." She stammer. She felt her face get warm when Black Star went close to her ear "You cant say no to an awesome god like me! I want you Maka and your going to have to come with me! No one never denies the great Black Star! Beside am sure we'll have super fun."

He then place both hands on her waist and was pulling her.

"Noooo! Ew no! I was lying! Gah! Let me go!" she shout has she push the star away. While she ran away Black Star start to laugh.

"Good job Black Star." Tsubaki said coming out of her hiding place.

"well duh! Am the great Black Star! Am a awesome actor who is one step closer to surpass god!" he exclaim then ask "are you going to buy me those cookies?"

"Of course." His weapon said smiling.

Both went walking to the opposite direction where the scythe mister went running away.

Maka finally found Liz and toss her the walkie talkie.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" she shouted and went running away.

Liz blink wondering what was wrong with her friend.

"What was that about?" ask Soul coming up towards her and her sister.

"I don't know…" admit Liz still confused

* * *

**Here you go! didnt know what else to write and didnt felt like thinking and have heart in it.**

**Reveiw critzie?**


	7. Round 3 Basketball fail?

Maka walk to the court where the others were gather to play some basketball. She glare at Liz who was the one that told everyone to play. She hopes that the plan wasn't for her to be Capitan again. Her teammates this time was with Black Star, Liz, and Crona.

"Ok, so the captains are Black Star and Soul." Liz stated making both boys confused.

"Wait, isn't it suppose to be Maka the captain?" Kid ask not liking how she was thinking.

"Nah, that was last time. Beside I thought it will be better this way." Liz said happily.

"More like safer." Kid mumbles.

"So, what's the punishment?" Soul asks hoping it wasn't bad.

"which ever team loses the captain has to kiss whoever we say or something along those lines." Liz said evilly.

"Yeah, like you guys are going to win." Kid said making Liz frown at him.

"We will, just watch!" The blue eye said "Beside we have Black Star!"

Kid glares at him making the boy shrug.

"Maka, you better get your game on!" The weapon said quietly to her "This is your chance and you will win!"

"I'll try." Maka replied "But what about Black Star, won't he make us lose?"

"As if, you know him, he hates to lose. Beside if we do lose I'll make him kiss someone he hates!" Liz said evilly.

"Liz, you are really evil you know that right?" The meister said making the other smile happily.

"Damn it, this is bad! We better win!" Soul said then looks at his best friend "You better make them lose!"

"Why? I don't want to lose!" Black Star said.

"I swear if you help them out will, eh Kid little help here?" Soul said to the shinigami.

"Then you won't get to fight anymore or be top dog." The raven head stated simply earning a disbelieve look.

"But, but…" Black Star couldn't get to finish sense the girls grab him bring him back to their side.

"Black Star listen up, if we lose it will be bad for your record. Then you won't be one step closer to god." Maka said.

"Yeah, beside if we lose I swear am going to make you go out on a date and kiss Excalibur!" Liz said sweetly yet in a deadly tone "Alright?"

'E-Excalibur?' he thought in despair.

"Also tell Stein you volunteer to be digest too!" Maka add.

"Fine. You girls win!" Black Star said quickly as he shiver at every thought they plant in his head.

"OK, it's on!" Soul said passing the ball to his best friend.

During the game Maka smile seeing that for once she was winning. Black Star got his game on and also Crona who dunk one by a miracle sense Patty was going to attack him. That made everyone stop in disbelief but still continue after they got over their shock.

Maka grin as she passes the ball to the ninja who shoot it to the basket. Then she giggle as she saw Soul having the ball only to be knock down by Black Star as he gave it to Liz. She stops when she saw Kid frown then went after him. She blush seeing him steal it and pass it to Soul who pass it back.

"Maka pay attention!" Liz shouts as she pass the ball to her. The meister was confused when she haven't realize Liz stealing it.

"Maka over here!" Black Star shouted waving his hand.

Before she pass it she saw Soul push Kid to the ninja making both of them fall. She frowns then pass it to Crona who was alone. The meister toss it again to Liz who shoot it to the hoop making a score.

"Alirght, one more and we win!" Liz shouted happily.

"What?" Soul exclaim then grin as he saw his best friend going to get it "Careful Star, you might get Kiddo over there turn on!"

"Wha?" Black Star stops making a weird faces only to have the ball stolen away from his boyfriend.

"Black Star, why did you stop?" Maka shouted at him.

"Yeah, now they're getting closer to our score!" Liz yelled.

After a while Maka notice that Black Star's thunder was fading sense each time he had the ball, Kid and Soul will whisper something to him that will make him blush or make a face.

"Black Star, remember Excalibur! Your lungs and organs being touch by Stein!" Liz hissed.

"Gaahhhhh screw you people! Am leaving! finish this game without me!" The boy cried out running away with the ball.

Everyone stop to blink as he disappears.

"Now, what?" Crona ask as everyone sigh only to have his weapon pop out "What a girl! Kyhehehehe"

"Kid, you go after him." Soul said.

"Why me?" he ask annoyed.

"Cause you're a shinigami and you're fast." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, yeah get him!" Patty cheered.

"Fine." Kid said sighing as he went walking where the boy left.

While waiting they deicide to relax a bit but with tension in the air.

"Liz, I think we will finally win." Maka said happily.

"I know! If only that idiot didn't mess up." The weapon said.

"But we are this close!" The ash blonde said.

"Close to what?" Crona ask.

"For Soul, to confess to Maka." Liz replied.

"Oh, hm…is this why we have to win?" the timid boy ask.

"Yup, so if we continue the game will you help out more?" Maka ask her best friend.

"O-ok!" he said shyly then ask "But what happen to Black Star?"

The two girls shrug "Dunno, probably crack with the pressure."

They stop talking when they heard shouting. They turn to see Kid carrying the assassin over the shoulder who was shouting and cursing while holding the ball in the other hand.

"You stupid asshole! Let me go!" He shouted.

"Fine." Kid said as he throws him on the floor.

Black Star glares at him as Kid gave the ball to Liz.

"Shall we continue?" he ask only to be trip by the ninja who snickers.

"Fine." Liz said smiling.

As the game continues again they were in a tied. Tsubaki had the ball that was stolen by Crona who pass it to Liz when Soul was after him. The girl then toss it to Black Star who was near the hoops. Before he could toss Kid smack the ball away making it roll on the floor.

"Maka get it!" Her teammates shouted. She nodded as she ran towards it only to see Patty going after it too. She grabs it in time then as best she could she toss it to the basket. It rebound making Soul catch it and dunk it in easily in the hoop.

"Yay! We won!" Patty exclaim making Maka and the others in shock.

"We lose?" She and Black Star said.

Soul smirk "Yup, you did."

"B-But w-we were w-winning." Maka stammer.

"It's her fault!" Black Star shouted point at her "If you gotten a better shoot!"

"Shut up! It's your fault too!" Maka shouted back.

"Hey, isn't it you're punishment?" Soul ask smirking.

"No, it's Black Star!" Maka said.

"Then Black Star has to kiss Maka!" Tsubaki said earning a few weird looks.

"No, why not Excalibur? That's a real punishment right there!" Liz said earning a few nods of agreement.

"N-No!" the ninja whined.

"Actually, why not be Stein's little pet for the disgusting?" Maka suggest making everyone agree.

"Noooooo!" Black Star whined more has he pull his hair and fell on his knee crying.

Later that night

"Thank goodness we won." Soul said as he sat with Tsubaki.

"Hey, where's Black Star?" Kid asks noticing the said boy was missing.

"Dunno, he left after we told him he's punishment." The only girl replies.

"Ok, so seeing as that was a close one, what shall we do?" Soul asks.

"Hm, I don't know." Tsubaki said.

"Oh I got!" Kid said happily.

"What is it?" Soul asks.

Kid grins as he told them.

* * *

**reveiw? sorry for typos if any **


	8. New alliance?

A blonde girl walk out to the streets a bit annoy which wasn't really like her. She sat down on the park bench staring at night sky seeing it was really cool at night. Today was a bit wreaking seeing her meister was helping the "enemy" which they almost succeed today. This night though it was her big sister with Maka and like always no one hears her awesome idea. Sure the drug idea is a bit off the line but she had awesome one but no one paid attention to her. Beside she already figure out who was Maka's other lover and she know that lover was already taken seeing she caught him with someone without them noticing seeing they were busy making out. She sighs in anger seeing why couldn't they just admit their stupid feelings. At first she admits it's fun but now it's boring with no one to listen to her. She loves her sister but right now she dislikes her now seeing they even listen to Crona more than her.

Pulling herself back staring at the sky she notice someone walks out of the park that had the same face as she does.

"Hi Black Star!" she greet a bit cheerfully but with hint of anger. How did it work who knew.

"Hey, Patty…what are you doing out here?" he ask tilting his head then grin "Spying on the great me?"

"Why afraid that I might see you with Kiddo?" she ask teasing making the boy look surprise and have he's face red.

"H-how did you know?" he ask a bit shyly then more like himself "Unless you just want to see who awesome and sexy I really was huh?"

"Sure you are." She said giggling "Don't worry your secret is safe with me!"

"Hope so or I'll kick your ass."

"You wish." She said with her psycho face on making him shiver a bit.

"No really, why are you here weren't you with Liz and Maka?"

She sighs and shook her head sadly "No, they won't listen to me anyways."

Black Star blinks hearing her voice sad which was odd. He sigh "So you too huh?"

When the weapon nod her head a bit confused he continue "Kiddo, Tsubaki and Soul decide not to take me serious after the match the other day also mocking my plan. How dare they! Am the man that's going to transcend god I know a lot of other thing too but no. Not only that but I must always be the doll dummy to be in the way! Actually in both teams I am!"

Patty giggles as he kept ranting. When he got quite he sat next to her now feeling gloomy like she did.

"Sometimes I think they should just ask normally." He grumbles lying back with the blonde agreeing.

"I guess the other got to into it too." Patty said swinging her legs.

"Yeah, kid doesn't even want to go out anymore until this is solve. So does Soul."

"So did Liz…she won't play with me I miss it too. Also laughing with all you people's silliness."

They sat there in silence while they look at each other then look at the sky.

"Hey, you know the other person Maka likes?" Patty ask making the boy shake his head.

She smile then whisper it to him making his face go to shock. She giggle seeing his face until it smile evilly. She gave him the same smile.

"This just got interesting…does Liz and Crona know?" he ask making her shake her head.

Both sat their smiling evilly thinking the same thing. They stare into each other eyes knowing that their brains thought the same. They extend their hands and shook on it making an alliance that no one else knew about.

"Patty wanna go out to the Haven Cream down town?" he ask still having the smile but more creepy looking.

"Sure thing Blackie!" she said having the same look.

Locking their arms together they start to laugh as they walk through Death City.

* * *

**reveiws? writers block is coming XP**


	9. attack of the fangirls! 24 hrsago

24 hours earlier

Soul walk to school lazily knowing today will be sort of uncool. He grumbles as he went to his own locker. He opens it seeing love notes like always from other girls. Usually he will ignore them but today he had to take them and give it to the little death god. He grabs them then looks at the corner of his eyes seeing Maka having an envy sort of look on her face. He mentally grin seeing it will work and she'll be the one to say it first. When he closes his locker and grabs all the love letters he walks by his meister and ask "What's wrong Maka?"

She smile at him replying "No nothing at all."

He shrug and head to a empty classroom where Kid, Tsubaki, and Black Star was waiting. When he enter he gave the stuff to Kid while Tsubaki seem impress by the amoust of notes and letters he had.

"Wow that's a lot." She said.

"What did you expect seeing am a cool guy." He said smirking while placing his hands in his pockets.

"For a moment you sound like Black Star." Kid said making Soul snort while his best friend seem lost in thoughts.

"Yo Black Star, don't think so hard or you'll explode." The wepoan tease making him frown.

"A big man like myself won't explode that easy!" he snap.

"Sure…so how are you going to get all of these girls to come together?" Soul ask making Kid sigh.

"Well we thought of spreading the word seeing this school likes gossip like any other one." Tsubaki said.

"Then it's contest time…actually more like prepare for the attack of the fan girls." The shinigami add.

Soul blink not getting then said "ohhh…you sure there isn't another option?"

"Hey either is you playing to her or adimting to her which is uncool." The ninja wepoan said.

"Beside it won't go over broad if it does we'll somehow get the girls off you somehow….Just don't worry about it." Kid said.

"So you don't have a emearcny plan?" Soul ask making him shake his head.

"Look at the bright side this time it's girls and not a guy." Tsubaki said hoping to make it at least a tiny mini bit better.

The sytche nod his head "fine, just don't let me die…hopefully Maka will save me in time."

A couple of hours later things were hell for Soul at least. He try his best to act the cool, compose guy that he is but inside he was screaming for help or some random kishen to kill all these girls.

A lot of girls around him like in a circle. The outer part was consist by the shy girls, then came the normal ones then to the semi psycho to the crazy obsession some plastic know it all girls mix with girls that remind him of Black Star a bit.

'Well, well looks like you're in trouble." Tease the little demon making him growl.

"Shut up! If you're not gonna help then go do whatever you do! am in enough of a mess to handle you today!" soul screams to the little ogre who flinch in surprise.

"Alright alright…though you should go out with the girl with the big junk." The orge said winking giving the white hair boy a look of disgust.

"You're a damn perv!" Soul shouts then went to reality making him wish he was back in the black room.

"Oh soul marry me!"

"Be mine!"

"Can I handle you!"

"I'll be your new meister for ever and ever!"

He whimper silently of the chaos around him. He want help and now.

'where's the damn idiot god." He thought angrily.

"Probably banging his boyfriend, or doing an awesome threesome!" The little demon joke making a thought come into the poor boy's head.

"why, you had to say that! Why!"

Maka walk with Liz, Crona and Patty to the lunch room. They talk about what happen in class today which was weird.

"Was it me or did Soul wink to some other girl?" Maka ask.

"Not only that but almost a lot of the girl in class squeal." Liz add.

"Maybe they were acting like animals." Patty said cheerfully "Maka maybe you should do the same!"

"Er no thanks." She said was shoves aside by a couple of girls.

"What was that about?"

"Er…hm I think there's chaos in the room and I don't know how to handle it." Crona said when he saw a lot of girls arguing with each other in a circle.

"What the hell is going on?" the pig tail girl ask looking at the crowd.

"Isn't that Soul?" Liz asks pointing to the poor scythe being hug all over.

Maka's eye widen in disbelieve wondering why Soul was being hug all over. Then she frown seeing he had a look that he want to commit suicide right there.

When red eyes met green eyes they had a bit of hope with each other only to have green eyes look evilly to the red eyes.

"This is a trick." Maka said to herself.

"Well duh, I met Tsubaki and Kid made him do this." Liz said.

The meister then had her eyes widen when she saw a pink hair girl up front and kiss her boy.

"What the hell Kim?" Maka scream making all the girls quite and look at her.

Soul was losing life until he look at his meister a bit away from the circle. He had a bit of hope and notice so did she only to look in dismay as she just let the craziness continue.

'shit she knows…so uncool.' He thought 'I bet she's waiting for me to say it first!"

"Hey Soul." Greet a familiar voice.

He thought it was Tsubaki but saw it was Kim.

"K-Kim?" he stammer.

"Shut up." She whisper then kiss him on the lips. His eyes widen in surprise. Kim chuckle at him still being shock.

"It was for Ox to leave me alone for a while. By the way it will coast you if you want to go out with me anyways." She whisper with hint of amusement in her voice.

He nod only to jump when they heard Maka shout. He and everyone else look where she was.

"What is it Maka?" he heard Kim ask as he watch some girls splitting up so Maka was in a better view.

He smirk seeing her angry.

"Why did you kiss my weapon?" Maka demands.

He looks at Kim making her a bit taken a back until she looks at him with a knowing look. She winks at him then look at the other meister "Why does it concern you? Are you he's girlfriend?"

He heard all the girls around him cheer. He smirk knowing he owes her now or did he already did. He shrug knowing Kim save him also was going to make Maka say it.

Maka cruse in her mind seeing this wasn't good. She felt her cheeks heat up a little when Kim mention the g word. What will she say admit her feeling or deny it.

'come on Maka think.' She thought to herself. She finally came up with something thought it was sort of lame but it was better than the other choice.

"Tsk no. But of course am concern for him sense he's my weapon. I must make sure he isn't with a one timer." Maka said "Of course if any of you hurt him I'll break your skulls."

Some girls got a bit scare and some walk away leaving half of them left not caring about her treating words. She saw the pink hair girl shrug and walk away.

"Whatever you say." Kim said before she left.

Soul frown a bit disappointed that she didn't admit her feeling but a bit happy that half of the crazy girls left. He wish the other where smart like the other ones. He then got a bit angry when he saw Kid going towards only to forget about it when the chaos continue.

"Please soul we'll be better meister than that guy!"

"Yes we'll do whatever you desire!"

"Choose me!"

"No me!"

Soul was going to say something but got Kid next to him clamming the girls down. He was going to snap at him until he heard some random girl he couldn't see shout.

"Oh my god Death the Kid is also on the contest eyyyyeee!" half scream half sequel the voice making Soul look Kid pale. He try not to laugh as more girls came and attack the other male instead of him. Though he grumble seeing he had his own problems to deal with.

Maka laugh as the girls continue attacking her soon to be lover. She hope he would say something soon. She then notice Kid clamming them down only to have a girl shout making more girls come and attack him too. She starts to wonder who the girl that shout was but she couldn't see. She giggles seeing both boys trying a way to escape the fan girls. Until a tiny voice told her this was her chance to get her other love interested but decide to ignore it and enjoy the scene a bit before getting jealous and Maka chop the half brain girls.

That was until another girl voice shout making her and both boy eyes widen in horror.

"how the hell are we going to get out?" Soul ask in a low voice.

"I don't know." Kid said unsure.

They kept talking to some girls mostly getting kisses from the other girls until they stop when they heard a weird voice of a girl. To Soul it sound a bit deep to be a girl's yet it had that annoying thing that girls had.

"Oh my god! Soul and Deatht the Kid are together! They should kiss already! Omg omg Real life yaoi!"

"Crap, crap, crap. We are screw now." Kid said.

"What the hell is Yaoi anyways?" Soul ask to his friend.

"Boy times boy…they think we're boyfriends or something." Kid said quickly.

Soul blink until he saw his and Kid's fan girls shove away replace by other kind of fan girls.

"Oh please make out!"

"Yes this is so going to Deviant Art!"

"No this should go to facebook!"

"Yes, yes pose already!"

Soul whimper and shook Kid "What the hell are we going to do!"

"I don't know!"

"I don't want to kiss you it's gross!" Soul said.

"Where's the damn action!" shouts a girl as she pushes the scythe to the grim reaper. Both fell over on the floor groaning in pain. Soul pushes him self up which look as if he had pin Kid down.

"Awww!" the girls squeal making the boys blush in frustration and embarrassment.

Maka was in shock at how a new set of girls went around the teens. Her eyes widen when she saw her weapon fall with Kid making it look as he was pinning him down or something.

She growl as she was ready to chop those girls only to be stop by Liz.

"No, if Soul really love you he must say it to get out of that mess!" the older weapon said making the girl hesitate then nod.

"Fine, I swear if Soul kisses him I swear I'll…I'll do something." She said looking at the horrified sight. She knew one thing though that those girls were sick in their minds. She hope Soul will do what Liz said or not she won't know what to think any more.

"Alright this is enough!" Kid shouts making the whole pack of girls shut up. Maka smile seeing him at least handling the situation. That until the next thing he said. She stood there shock not believing what was happing.

"he…he wouldn't…then again he did kiss Black Star…please Soul stay straight!" Maka thought desperately.

Soul smile at him with hope as he sat up making him also sit up. He knew the boy would have a plan. His smile soon disappear when kid continue.

"You want a show?" he ask receiving a few whistle and cheers "Fine."

Soul went pale as kid grab his head and pull him close.

"Dude what the hell are you thinking." Soul snarl in a quiet tone.

"Play along." Kid whispers back as he got closer.

The white hair boy wants to kill him but nod anyways. He places his hand on the boys head tilting it in a way he could kiss him.

"You know you have pretty eyes." Kid said making sure the girls heard.

"T-thanks…Kid I don't think we should do this now…" Soul said making himself blush 'pretend this is Maka…pretend this is Maka damn it….in a bikini…in a yellow polka dot bikini ok where did this came from?' he thought.

'Hey you told me Jazz isn't for me so am looking for something good..' The ogre said.

Soul roll his eyes and went back to the problem heating up. Slowly going closer to Kid so they could kiss. When there lips got closer that when Kid shout go. Without heisting both boys quickly got up and left as their life depend on it which sadly it did also leaving a very shock and freak out Maka with nose bleeding yaoi fan girls.

"I swear if I didn't know Soul love you I swear he would had been gay." Liz said seeing this is the third time he done something like that.

"Liz tell me what just happen." Maka said a bit confused.

As the girl try to explain to Maka the rest of the day both boys weren't seen ever again.

* * *

**reveiws :3**

**yeah, i know there's grammar mistake and spelling sorry about that.**


End file.
